


Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream (Smut Edition)

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang has averygood dream.Takes place between Volumes 4 and 5. (My BMBLB fic index)(Non-explicit version ishere.)





	Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream (Smut Edition)

Yang slammed the heavy door behind her, dropped the bar in place. Collapsed back against it, hair bloody with rain. Slowly slid down the door until she was sitting at the base, panting, trying to get her breath back.

  
She couldn't hear the thunder anymore. If you could call it thunder. Thunder made Nora laugh and dance for joy. This sounded more like tearing leather, echoing from end to end of the starless sky. A starless sky that rained blood and flashed with red lightning. She didn't know where she was, how she'd gotten here, but Yang was absolutely certain that it was not a good place.

  
At least the door was solid. She hadn't seen what was chasing her, had only heard the noises it made. Yang absolutely did not want to see it. She knew it was big, but she'd crawled through a tunnel the size of a storm drain, until her knees were bruised and her arm ached, and she could hear it squelching through the tunnel after her.

  
But the door was solid, the bar was solid, the 'thunder' was silenced. She was sitting in a pool of blood, but almost none of it was hers. Yang checked her stump. The dressing had soaked through again. And she could tell her blood from the bleeding sky. She wasn't sure what it was. A whiff of motor oil? Bumblebee was still with her, even after the road had collapsed under both of them.

  
She finally caught her breath. Still deep, still trying to recover, but steady. Not the choking wheeze from blood flying into her mouth when she ran. Not the painful stitch in her side, stabbing at her lungs. She swiped bloody bangs out of her face, looking around. Yang wasn't completely sure that she'd be able to stand again, but at least she could see where she was.

  
Before her was a small coatroom, mostly empty. One wall was lined with hooks for coats, above a bench with boot scrapers underneath. The other wall had a small washbasin, and a table with clean towels. A bathrobe was hanging nearby. Opposite Yang and the reinforced door was a simple wooden door.

  
Yang laid her head back against the door. If it was a trap, at least she could be cleaner before the end. If it wasn't - well, she'd feel bad about messing up their towels, but with everything outside, she was sure that whoever lived here would understand.

  
She tried to heave herself to her feet. Felt her left leg give out, and thudded back down into the pool of blood, sending droplets splattering. Yang forced a breath out. She rolled forward onto her hand and knees. Crawled to the bench. Pushed herself up onto it, tucking her stump back so she wasn't tempted to use it to take the weight. She'd pushed open the door with it, and the pain had nearly made her black out.

  
Yang looked back to the heavy door, the bloody trail leading to where she sat now. "Progress. Come on, Yang. Get changed." She heaved a leg up on the bench, pulled her boot off. Dropped it under the bench. Repeated the process. Pulled off sodden socks, laid them on the bench. She'd lost her jacket earlier, so it was just a matter of pulling her bloody rag of a shirt off. A struggle, given her stump's current sensitivity, but one she'd had practice with. There was barely anything of it left, but she put it next to her socks anyway. Who knows if she'd be able to get more clothes? Her pants, at least, were mostly intact. Worth the lien, apparently. Getting them off, though, was more of a trial. She nearly fell off the bench a few times before pulling them off. "Great job, Yang. Up against the ropes because of your clothes."

  
Looking down at her underwear, she considered. If it was a trap, she wanted to be able to fight. She could do that while bouncing around, but it wouldn't be fun. And it wasn't like her hair wasn't still blood-slicked, dripping down her back. Yang slid along the bench, until she wasn't in the blood smear. Put her feet down, and rose to her feet, bracing herself against the wall with her shoulder.

  
"Okay. Standing. Good." She took a step, then another. Made it to the basin. Squeezed the worst of the blood out. Wrapped her hair up in a towel. Yang looked up into the small mirror over the basin. She still looked like a murder victim. She wet down a wash cloth, washed her face. Enough so that she wasn't a pair of violet eyes in a sea of red. Wouldn't want to attend a dance like this, but for the field, it was passable. Dried the blood off the rest of her body. Replaced the dressing on her stump with an awkwardly tied-towel. The pile of bloody towels was growing alarmingly large. Yang was still leaning against the wall for support. She looked at the bathrobe. White. She sighed, grabbed it off the hook. Put it on.

  
Nothing else for it. She couldn't go back through the barred door. Yang opened the other door. Nearly fell to her knees at what she saw.

  
She switched on the shower, and threw off the rest of her clothes. Stepped into the shower, and let the hot water wash away the blood and stress. Yang wasn't sure how long she showered. Long enough to thoroughly wash her hair, and her stump to stop bleeding. She shut the water off, and looked around through the steam for a towel.

  
Right by the shower, where she would have left it herself. Yang toweled off, feeling more like a person than she had in... days? Weeks? Months? She didn't even know.

  
She couldn't find her clothes. Or the door she'd come in by. There was only another door forward, with another white bathrobe hanging by it. Somehow, this didn't worry Yang. She wasn't sure if she was still too tired, or if the shower had stabilized her, or what, but she pulled on the bathrobe, belted it on, and went through the only door.

  
Nearly cried. A bed, neatly made, dominated the room. Bigger than she needed, but that just meant she could sprawl out. A few stumbling steps, and she face-planted into the bed. Not too soft, not too firm. Yang crawled her way up to the pillows. Slid under the covers. Drifted off into a flying haze of sleep.

  
Slowly settled back to ground, refreshed and rested, when she felt someone playing with her hair. Yang took a deep breath, realized why her hair being touched wasn't setting her off. Now that the blood was out of her nose, she could smell... Blake. Not that Blake wore perfume, but just... her. The faintest scent of her hair, her sweat. Yang opened her eyes.

  
Did start crying. Blake was back, sitting next to her in a silky, dark purple dressing gown. She wasn't just a familiar shadow on the edge of her vision. Yang reached out, catching her around the waist in a tight hug. Struggled up to a sitting position, difficult only because she didn't want to let go.

  
Yang closed her eyes, tried to stop sobbing. Blake hated noise. But her friend just hugged her back, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Yang. It's okay. Let it out."

  
"I found you again. I don't know how. But I found you again."

  
"It doesn't matter. We're together."

  
After months of stifling her sobs with a pillow, trying not to wake her dad up, it felt good to just be able to lean on Blake and cry. Cleansing. She couldn't really understand what Blake was murmuring, but just being able to hear her voice again... It helped.

  
Blake drew Yang off of her shoulder. Had one hand tangled in her hair, reached up to wipe the last tears from her eyes. "Feel better?"

  
Yang nodded. "Sorry. I just-" She took a deep breath. Held it. Let it out. "I missed you."

  
"I know. But I'm here now." Blake smiled. "You used my trick."

  
"The breathing trick? It... reminds me of you." Yang looked down. Mumbled, "I needed to feel closer to you." Was suddenly aware that the front of her bathrobe was mostly hanging open. She hurried freed an arm, and tugged it closed, suddenly embarrassed.

  
Blake put her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. "Yang, we lived together. I've seen you undress."

  
"Yeah, but-"

  
"We played strip poker. I've seen you drunk _and_ mostly naked. In cute underwear."

  
This wasn't helping Yang not blush. And her mouth started moving without any input from her. "I bought it for you. That was my first time wearing it."

  
She nodded, knowingly. "I liked it."

  
"And I kind of threw the game, so I could show off for you."

  
Blake laughed. "I wondered." She started stroking Yang's hair again. "Did you want to show off for me some more?"

  
Swallowing, Yang tried to find the words she wanted. "I... don't want to push you. I know you were working through things."

  
"I was." Blake undid her sash. Shrugged, and let her dressing gown slip off her shoulders.

  
Yang had to remind herself to keep breathing. Had only just managed that when Blake threw her arms around her, kissed her powerfully enough to knock her to the bed.

  
"Blake-" Yang managed to blurt out, tapping her friend's arm. "-hold on."

  
She pushed herself up, off of Yang. Hair falling down, shielding them from the world. "Yes?"

  
Yang caught her breath. Stared right into Blake's eyes. The only way she could manage to keep talking and not get distracted. "Do you want to do this? We can just talk, I could use another nap, I-" She broke off.

  
The blind intensity had left Blake's eyes. "Yang. Do _you_ want to do this?"

  
"I..." Yang blew out a breath. "I do. But just... slower. I don't know if I can do frantic now." She laughed. "And I can't get out of my clothes if you're on top of me."

  
Blake smiled, rolled off of her. Started pulling her dressing gown off.

  
Undoing the belt of her bathrobe, Yang pulled it off and tossed it off of the bed. Rolled onto her side, facing Blake.

  
"All ready?" Blake reached out, running her fingertips down Yang's side. Eyes roaming, and a broad grin on her face.

  
Yang nodded, catching Blake's hand and kissing the back of it. "Have you done this before?"

  
"Read about it, but never done it. Not with another girl. Have you?"

  
"Just making out." Yang wanted to bury her face in the pillow, but managed to keep looking at Blake. "Lots of touching myself, thinking about this."

  
Blake threw an arm over Yang, pulling herself closer. Pressed up against Yang, her flesh cool. Or maybe it was just that Yang felt hot, little tongues of flame licking her. Lips brushing her ear, Blake asked, "Where did you want me to touch you?"

  
Pressing her legs together as a shiver ran through her, Yang couldn't speak. Tried, just let out a little gasp. And again, as Blake nipped at her ear. Wrapped her arms around Blake's hips and tried to pull her closer. "I didn't catch that."

  
"A- Anywhere."

  
Blake kept nibbling at her ear, kissed the side of her neck, her shoulder, her cheek. When Yang tried to turn and kiss her back, Blake just grabbed onto a fistful of her hair, next to her head, and kept her from moving. Yang was making little involuntary noises, squirming back and forth. Kneading Blake's back, hands spasming flat when Blake bit her neck.

  
After a few moments, Blake pulled back, admiring her handiwork. Yang was just taking shuddering breaths, and let go of Blake to roll onto her back. Looked up at the ceiling, not really seeing it.

  
Now kneeling next to her, Blake bent over to give her a matching bite mark on the other side. Grabbed onto Yang's hip and pressed down to keep her in place while she worked. Smiled down at her when Yang could focus her eyes again.

  
"Having fun?" Blake traced her fingertips on Yang's hip.

  
She nodded, not trusting her voice. Still trying to remember how words worked.

  
Blake grabbed onto her hands, tugging her to a sitting position. "Your turn." She swept her hair back, little curl behind her ear bobbing. Hugged Yang close.

  
"But I- I can't do what you did. I don't even know how."

  
Laughing, she stroked Yang's hair. "It's just a hickey, Yang. Bite and suck." Blake started to say more, but Yang decided it was better to learn by doing. She bit down, and Blake let out a soft little whimper, wiggling back and forth in Yang's grip. Wrapped her arms around Yang's head and pulled her closer.

  
Yang finally pulled back, leaving Blake breathing heavily. Not bad for a first effort. Blake apparently thought so too, because she had that hungry look in her eyes again. Started to gather herself to pounce, and knock Yang to the bed. Suddenly colored and looked away, dropped her hands to her lap. "Sorry."

  
"Yeah, how dare I get you excited." Yang leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Whispered in her ear, "I want you." Dropped back on the bed, arms held out to Blake.

  
Biting her lip, Blake crawled forward until she was above Yang. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's hips and drew her down on top of her. Shivered at the contact.

  
Her hands planted on either side of Yang's head, Blake leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

  
Yang couldn't help it. She laughed. "Blake, we're naked in bed. I want it slow, not chaste." For emphasis, she squeezed Blake's butt. Grinned up at her.

  
"If you want it slow, I can just tie you up and tease you." Yang had a little involuntary spasm at that. Tied to the bed, blindfolded, never knowing where Blake was going to touch her next. She ground her hips upward, pushing against Blake. "Well, you certainly seem to want that. Should I get the rope?"

  
"Next time." Yang tried to control her breathing, without much success. Pressed her legs together, suddenly_ very ready_ for Blake to touch her.

  
Blake smiled, her ears perked up. "Are you sure? Because-" She grabbed Yang's hands, pinning them down. "-you really seem to like the idea."

  
"Blake-" Yang managed to gasp out. It wasn't that she couldn't escape. It was that she really, _really_ didn't want to. "-please."

  
Lowering her head, Blake started raining kisses down on Yang's breasts. "Please what?" She asked, between kisses and gentle nips.

  
"Touch me."

  
Blake smothered her laughter with Yang's bosom. Looked up at her, face bright. "What do you call this?" She started giving Yang another hickey between her breasts, even if her efforts were being spoiled by snorts of laughter.

  
Yang whimpered, spread her legs. Rolled back onto her hips, lifting her legs and wrapping them around Blake's back. "Lower. Please."

  
Shaking her head, Blake flashed her another smile, and started working her way lower. Yang didn't have the best grasp on time at the moment, but it felt agonizingly slow. Blake had let her hands go, and Yang tangled one in her own hair, and the other in Blake's. Not trying to guide her, just stroking her hair and trying to keep in out of her face as she worked.

  
Twitched violently when Blake brushed her fingers through her patch of hair down there. Looked down to see her staring up at her, a wicked smile on her face. "All ready?" Blake nipped at the inside of her thigh. "I mean, you certainly _look_ ready. But I want to hear you say it."

  
"Blake-" Yang tried to keep her legs still, stop the trembling. "...please."

  
She was leaving delicate little kisses everywhere but where Yang desperately need them. "Ready?"

  
Yang nodded. Realized that wasn't enough, managed to say, "Yes. Ready."

  
Inhaled sharply as Blake finally, _finally_ started to lick her. Closed her eyes and gently petted Blake's ears and hair, not trusting herself with a grip. Tried to keep still for Blake as she worked. Despite the jolts of pleasure spiking through her. Fisted her hand in her own hair, bit her lip trying not to scream.

  
Felt Blake pull back a bit. Started teasing her with a finger instead. "I like listening to you. But you can be louder, if you want." Replaced her finger with her tongue. Wrapped her arms around Yang's legs, and pressed deeper.

  
Yang abandoned any attempts at subtlety, and grabbed the back of Blake's head with both hands. Gave full throat to her moans and invocations of Blake's name. _Really_ lost track of time, place, her name, and anything apart from the sensations wracking her body. And Blake.

  
Dropped her hands from where they'd been tangled in Blake's hair. Forced air through her raw throat. Through lidded eyes, reached for Blake's hand, and pulled her up. Still lying on top of her, but within kissing range. Yang took advantage of that, sharing kisses, and scattering more over any part of Blake within reach.

  
Blake laughed, suffering her affections. "Have fun?" She was idly playing with one of Yang's breasts.

  
Yang nodded, pointed at her own throat. Rasped out a breath by way of further explanation. She felt Blake shiver in response, reaching a hand down to touch herself. "I loved hearing your screams." Blake kissed her hungrily. "Nice to be appreciated."

  
Nodding, Yang sat up, moved down on the bed a bit, lying flat. Patted Blake's thigh, tugged her closer. Blake looked unsure, until Yang gathered up all her hair, and laid it out behind her, out of the way. Stuck out her tongue and made lewd hand motions at Blake until she got it.

  
Blake straddled her face, still a bit out of reach. Yang shook her head, rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Blake's thighs, pulling her into range. Tried to duplicate what Blake had done to her. She had a little success, at least. Blake bit her lip, and she started pushing her hips down. Yang smiled up at Blake, or tried to, at least. Her mouth was full, after all. Blake seemed to understand, because she smiled back. At least until she started panting, shifting back and forth, trying to follow Yang's tongue. Blake tried to just gently play with Yang's hair, but couldn't do that and keep her balance.

  
She collapsed onto her forearms, pulling herself out of Yang's reach again. Yang made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. If Blake wasn't going to work with her... She lifted Blake up enough to get out from underneath her. Maneuvering behind Blake, she wrapped an arm around her neck, and started working two fingers in and out of her lover's dripping pussy. Yang rasped into her ear, "Always the romantic. Couldn't just sit on my face. Had to play with my hair, too."

  
From Blake's moans of pleasure, this wasn't very effective as a punishment. Yang would have shrugged, but she was too busy. Settled for biting Blake's shoulder instead. Muttered in a barely audible voice, "Can't just do something nice for someone. They just run away." Blake started spasming and shaking in her arms, but Yang just kept going, until Blake sagged in her arms, reduced to mewling whimpers and little twitches.

  
She reached down and grabbed onto Yang's wrist. Slurred out, "Yang. Stop. Too much."

  
Yang stopped. Suddenly feeling guilty. Guided Blake back down to the bed. Settled down, facing her, an apologetic look on her face. Painfully asked, "You okay?"

  
To Yang's relief, Blake showed her a thumbs up. Managed to say, "Over-stimulated." They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Blake catching her breath, Yang trying not to pull her tight and apologize.

  
Her emotions must have shown, because Blake eventually reached out and patted Yang's arm. "Never orgasmed like that. Lot to take in."

  
Yang snorted. Waved two fingers in front of Blake's face. Raised a third finger and waggled her eyebrows.

  
Starting to laugh, Blake collapsed against her.

  
When she recovered, Blake wrapped her arms tightly around Yang. Whispered in her ear, "I love you."

  
Yang tried to answer, but her throat finally failed her. After a few failed attempts, she kissed Blake's cheek and pulled away from her, making a heart shape with her hands. Blake mirrored her, smiling.

  
She leaned forward and kissed Yang's forehead. Let her go, and rolled over to the edge of the bed. On unsteady feet, Blake walked over to a little side table. Brought two bottles of water back to bed. Handed one to Yang, and started drinking the other.

  
Yang just drank the entire bottle in one long chug. Didn't want to risk her throat more, so just started trying to get the sheets and blankets back to how they should be. Blake set her water down and helped her.

  
Side by side with Blake, Yang drifted into a doze. Holding Blake's hand tightly. Certain she would still be there when she woke up, but still wanting that tactile reassurance.

  
She shouldn't have worried. When Yang woke up, Blake was still there, nearly curled around Yang's hand.

  
Swallowing a few times, Yang tested her throat. It felt fine now. Maybe a bit rough. She leaned down to whisper in Blake's top ears, "I love you."

  
Blake stirred, opened her eyes. Smiled when she saw Yang. "I love you too." She sat up, and Yang joined her. Grinned. "Want to go again?"

  
"I didn't have any other plans." Linked her arms around Blake, Yang- Wait, **arms**? She held Blake close with her left, and looked over Blake's shoulder at her right arm. Whole, intact, sunken boxer's knuckles and all. Her callouses from Ember Celica right where they should be. Exactly as it wasn't anymore.

  
"Blake?"

  
"I know. I'm sorry."

  
Yang looked at her arm until it turned back into her stump. She let Blake go. "This isn't real."

  
"No." Blake stayed where she was. Still looking like herself. But not Blake. Not really. Just a Blake-shaped figment of her imagination. "But you're still here."

  
Yang turned away, hoping that if she didn't look at Blake, she could hold her tears in. "I miss you. And this is the closest I've been to you in months. I don't want to go. Even if you're not really Blake."

  
"You have to, Yang. I need you to wake up. And find Blake for real."

  
It wasn't working. Tears were rolling down her face again. "I don't want to go."

  
"Yang, I love you. Blake loves you. But you need to wake up. Now. Open your eyes."

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped open at the Boarbatusk's snarl. She rolled to her feet, kept her back to the concrete wall of the bridge underpass. It pawed the muddy ground, rain still drizzling down on it. Triggering Ember Celica and her artificial arm's shotgun, she growled back. "You are the _worst_ alarm clock." It spun forward into a charge, and Yang raised her weapons.


End file.
